tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tdwtwinz as "Courtney" (Camp Drama)
00:00 -ChanServ- #tdwiki-rp http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Roleplay_Reborn/Audition_process 00:00 Hai. 00:00 Do you want to audition? 00:03 yes 00:04 Hi, tdwtwinz. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 00:05 hi my username is tdwtwinz and I am auditioning for Camp Drama as Courtney 00:05 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 00:06 ok 00:06 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 00:06 ok 00:06 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 00:07 I think 6 00:07 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 00:07 I think 7 00:08 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 00:08 no 00:08 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 00:08 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 00:09 no 00:09 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 00:09 no 00:10 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 00:10 antagonist 00:10 Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 00:10 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tdwtwinz/Camp_Drama_audition_and_confessional 00:11 Great. Your character for your scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 00:11 CD-TDA has changed nick to Duncan666 00:11 d 00:11 h 00:12 (Is something wrong?) 00:12 yes 00:12 What? 00:12 I cant change my nick name 00:12 Do /nick Courtney5. 00:12 f 00:12 ./nick Courtney5 00:12 Without the period, aha. 00:13 w 00:13 No. 00:13 No random letters, lol. :p 00:13 Just type in: 00:13 ./nick Courtney5 00:13 Without the period, haha. 00:14 Hello? Are you still there? 00:14 yes 00:14 Okay. 00:14 but its not changing 00:14 Please change your username then as I demonstrated above. 00:15 What are you typing in? 00:15 I am tipping /nick Courtney 00:15 Okay. 00:15 Put a number after Courtney and you'll be set. 00:15 tdwtwinz has changed nick to Courtney1 00:15 Good. There we go. 00:15 Now the scene... 00:15 * Duncan666 sits by the dock, late at night. 00:16 * Duncan666 notices Courtney. 00:16 Princess? I didn't know you were a night owl. 00:16 Always assumed that stuck-up brats had a set bedtime. 00:16 no they dont have bedtime maybe monsters have like you 00:17 Ooh, Princess got a dark side. Me like. ;) 00:17 and I know you have soft side 00:17 Why? 00:17 Do you enjoy that? 00:18 ;) 00:18 yes if you tell someone that you will be hearing from my lawers 00:18 Oh, c'mon. Just admit you want me, Court. 00:18 Game's getting old. 00:19 I woudnt want you in million years when pigs fly 00:19 Duncan666 has changed nick to CD-TDA 00:19 We'll end the scene here. 00:19 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you soon to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions